


Government Damage

by FandomIsza



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: (To the queen), Admiral kink, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Sebastian, Drabble, Government, Government Agent, Handcuffs, I needed to get this up because I thought it was fitting, I'll add the post later, Jim has a pretty well-defined handcuff kink, M/M, Traitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomIsza/pseuds/FandomIsza
Summary: So, there's a tumblr textpost I saw a while back (I'm having trouble finding it now) about someone's friend who had left a hickey on her government-employee husband and had gotten a call about how she had 'damaged government property.' Originally I was going to have the line "No one owns your arse but me,"  then I decided to see if this part would even do well. So, this is possibly a two-chapter piece, or just this one-off drabble. So tell me if you'd like the smut dump or not. Thank you!!





	Government Damage

Even as he entered his home, he could still feel the weight of his work, traitorous but fun, on his shoulders. It got worse every day, as the difficulties and stresses of working as both the admiral of the Royal Navy fleet under the Queen, and an assassin under his husband continued to build. He wouldn’t change a thing, though. He got to come home to his gorgeous lover every evening, with a warm meal waiting. Tonight was clearly special, because this time, it wasn’t just a meal waiting at the table for him, but his husband, patiently sitting in his seat, waiting for Sebastian.

“Is this a special occasion that I am forgetting?” He grinned as he sat down. It was half eleven, so he had been expecting Jim to either be asleep or in his office. 

“A special occasion would be me waiting on our bed surrounded with a hundred blood red roses and your favorite handcuffs,” He commented wryly, easing the building worry that Sebastian had forgotten their anniversary or one of their birthdays...again. Jim politely began plating his own food, indirectly signaling Sebastian to do the same. There was still something off about all of this...

“You’ve been working hard, Sebastian. I wanted to treat you,” Jim explained in a smooth and fluid tone, unprompted by anything, further confirming Sebastian’s hypothesis that his husband could read minds.

“Well, thank you, then,” He leaned over the table to kiss his little Irishman's cheek, “Let’s eat.”

It wasn’t until Jim was gathering the dishes that Sebastian even considered wondering what he was wearing. When he finally did, he was taken aback, eyes locked onto the pale white flesh peeking through little windows made of dark black threads. And the sway of fabric just below his pelvis was causing blood to pool directly to his groin. It was worse when Jim was approaching him.

Dinner had been lovely, but nothing compared to the feeling of Jim’s dainty hands stroking along his broad shoulders, always stronger than Sebastian expected as they dug into his muscles through the crisp shirt. Really, it wasn’t fair just how easily Jim could create a mood. The man was a genius of the highest degree, and could read anyone like the back of his hand without exception. 

“You know the best part about your position?” The Irish purr rolled over the shell of his ear, sending a thrill down his spine and straight to his already aching cock. A smirk spread to the Irishman's lips.

“It makes you look so...dangerous. So sexy.” In a smooth movement, Jim had swung his leg over Sebastian’s lap and draped his arms over the broad shoulders he’d just been massaging. His partner licked his lips, setting his hands on Jim’s hips. 

“Oh, yeah...” He shifted to adjust to the man on his lap, “and what are you going to do about it?” In response, Jim kissed Sebastian’s neck and rolled their hips together. Sebastian let out a low moan, letting his head fall back. He was going to enjoy this; he could already tell.

 

“Mrs. Moran?” Jim raised a brow at the titling, but then again, all they knew was that the ‘married’ box on Sebastian’s paperwork had an ‘x’ by it. He’d let it slide...for now.

“I’d prefer ‘Mr,’ thanks. And what can I do for you?” He looked lazily down at his nails, tone curt and clearly bemused. Sebastian held back a snicker at the surprised look crossing his stoic boss’ face. If you could actually call him that. Technically speaking, Sebastian was his boss, except in cases like these...where Sebastian was the “problem,” so to speak. It was a bit of a check-and-balance system.

“Erm-of course, sir,” He cleared his throat, quickly regaining his composure, “I am calling to inform you that you have broken a number of laws,” He continued, causing Sebastian to roll his eyes. Jim crossed his arms, a brow quirking in interest. He was positive he hadn’t left any clues behind for ol’Holmesy, and he was certain that this was related to Sebastian.

“What on earth are you talking about? I haven’t done shit,” He barked into the phone, anger presenting itself with a tone that preened its sharp talons with iron claws.

“Well, sir, I am afraid you have. Section 1361 protects that any defacement of government resources is viable for a fine, and—”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Jim interrupted, pushing down his laughter at the pure irony of the situation, “are you saying that me leaving a hickey on my husband is a  _ crime _ ?” He couldn’t have kept the amusement from his tone if he’d tried. Of all the things they could get him for, this was surely the most ridiculous.

“I-yes. It is.” At this, Jim burst out laughing, loud enough that Sebastian could hear it out of the phone’s speaker. He was glad Jim found this amusing, instead of irritating. He’d hate to have to stage an accident for one of the better men that had come into this position since Sebastian had been promoted. 

“And I really must warn you from doing it, again. This is a serious offence, it cannot be taken lightly-”  
“Give me the phone,” Sebastian ordered, an wry smile playing on his lips as the mobile was handed over. “Enjoying your little chat, Kitten?” His Jim was still a giggling mess on the other end. It brought out an unusual softness in him just knowing that his love was happy.

Through bubbly tears and giggles, Jim managed out a response, “Oh, I am  _ loving _ it. What else counts as breaking the law? If I mark you up until your arse is black, do I get arrested? Ooh, will there be handcuffs involved?” Sebastian smirked, chuckling lowly at the suggestion.

“I hate to crush your fantasies, but this is just a  _ warning _ ; you’re not in any trouble... _ yet, _ ” He flirted cockily, smirking to himself and nearly forgetting that there were other men in the room. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“You just can’t leave any visible marks on me, I’m afraid. It’s unprofessional, apparently, but you know, if you want repercussions, so the lesson sticks and everything-”

“Oh, Sebby, I want. I really, really want,” Sebastian could hear the shit-eating grin on Jim’s face through the faux-begging. Damn, the man could really turn it on quick. His face went bright red as he realized he was holding back a groan.

“I’ll see you at home. I have to leave early, since, well, you decided to be a criminal, and everything,” He teased through the speaker. One of his colleagues snorted, clearly unaware of the irony.

“Oh, I’ll be waiting for you, Admiral. Bring your cuffs, I think the only way to teach me may be to play hard ball,” He purred before hanging up, the words leaving Sebastian in a daze briefly before he was able to regain his composure to hand the phone back.

“It won’t happen again, I can assure you of that. He completely understands the...severity of the situation,” Sebastian replied as smoothly as he could muster as he handed the device back. He wished that were true. There was no ‘severity’ with Jim, if it didn’t involve his work. Just games and general amusement. Hell, he was probably at home right now planning on how to actually get arrested by fucking his own husband...or just spreading out on their bed and -fuck, Sebastian needed to get home.

“I’m sure it won’t. Good day, Admiral.” He dismissed, clearly uncomfortable by the transgressions that had happened. Somehow, Sebastian doubted it was the ‘husband’ thing. Foreplay happening over your phone between a married couple, straight or gay, was probably the last thing the man had wanted to witness that day. Oh well.

“Admiral,” The men at the doorway bowed their heads as Sebastian left, causing a cheeky smile to stretch to his cheeks. It had been forever since he’d been home this early, though he doubted they’d be leaving their bedroom for at least the next few hours, it was the perfect opportunity for them to catch up on  _ The Magicians _ . 

If Jim hadn’t already watched ahead without him, the cock.


End file.
